


Possession of Treasures

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Biting, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barring that, he wanted to kick Milneri in his shiny, white teeth, and tell him to get his own fucking scientist - Rodney was <i>his</i>, dammit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession of Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a quote from Napoleon Bonaparte: "Riches do not consist in the possession of treasures, but in the use made of them." nialla42 asked for possessive!John and catvampcrazines asked for biting. Here you go!

Rodney twisted, trying to reach further under the console. "Dammit. Colonel, could you hand me the wrench?"

Before John could react, Milneri already had it in his hand, and was trying to squirm underneath the console with Rodney. John ground his teeth in silent frustration. He wanted to pull Rodney out, wanted to tell Milneri he was on his own for the repairs. Barring that, he wanted to kick Milneri in his shiny, white teeth, and tell him to get his own fucking scientist - Rodney was _his_ , dammit.

Ever since the _Daedalus_ arrived with the latest bunch of scientists, he'd felt this way. Milneri had been following Rodney around like Miko used to. Unlike Miko, though, John had noticed the way that Milneri's eyes kept drifting down to Rodney's ass, or the way he studied Rodney's mouth. There was nothing innocent here - Milneri wanted Rodney, and not in an "Oh, what a great scientist" way, either. He wanted into Rodney's pants.

"Do you _mind_?" Rodney growled from his position under the console. "Some of us are trying to _work_ here!" John glanced down, half expecting to see Rodney glaring at him, but no, it had been directed towards Milneri, thank god. With a sheepish grin, Milneri slid out from under the console, but he stayed kneeling next to Rodney's feet, waiting for the next request for tools. Only John could see the way that he was looking at Rodney's crotch. With a growl, he slid down from his seat on the lab bench. Crossing to where Rodney was buried in the guts of the Ancient equipment, he crouched down and shook Rodney's knee, trying not to gloat at the jealous look on Milneri's face.

"So, what say we grab some lunch, McKay?" Food was usually a reliable way to distract Rodney, at least when it wasn't a matter of life and death.

Milneri was forced to back up when Rodney slid out from under the console. John had to resist the urge to fix Rodney's hair - it was standing straight up - but he managed it. "Lunch?" Rodney said. "I could do lunch."

It was something of a relief when Rodney stood up and started towards the door without even a backwards glance at Milneri. Restraining himself, he managed _not_ to stick his tongue out at Milneri, and hurried into the hallway behind Rodney. Catching up, he said, "So, what do you think of him?"

"Huh? Him, who? Oh, you mean Milton?" Rodney looked distracted, running his hand through his hair, smoothing it down.

"Milneri, Rodney. Are you going to ever make an effort to get their names right?" John grinned.

"When they've survived a siege or two, then they'll be worth paying attention to. Besides, since when do you care what I think of the imbeciles that they keep sending me?" Rodney was getting involved in the conversation now, and didn't notice when John pressed the wrong target for the mess. Instead, he directed them towards the personnel quarters. When the transporter doors opened, Rodney stepped out and then stopped, clearly confused. "Colonel?"

John rested one hand on Rodney's shoulder, pushing him forward gently and guiding him towards John's quarters. "We need to... talk, Rodney."

Rodney's mouth tilted down, obviously not liking those words, but he stopped resisting, and John got him through the door without any trouble. Thankfully, everyone seemed to be at lunch, because the hall was deserted - no one to see them. Even better, there'd be no one to hear them.

As soon as the door closed behind him, he grabbed Rodney by the jacket and swung him around, so that his back hit the door. "Oomph! Hey, careful, Col - "

"It's John," John growled, so angry that he had to form each word carefully. "We're alone, you can call me John."

Rodney's chin tipped up, and he said, "Maybe I don't want to call you John. Maybe I'm happy calling you Colonel."

John shook him a little, then leaned in and kissed him. Licking at Rodney's lips, he demanded admittance, and got it after only a moment. He kissed Rodney till they were both panting and Rodney was whining, grinding his hips into John's.

"Not that I object, John, but what brought this on?" Rodney said as soon as John's mouth lifted from his. "I thought that we couldn't take the risk of being discovered."

"I've been watching that bastard ogle you for hours, and I'm -." Biting back the words that he couldn't bring himself to say, he simply shook Rodney again.

Now Rodney was grinning. "He was _ogling_ me, John? Who even says that anymore?" Rodney brought up one hand to rest on the back of John's neck, and smiled at him, looking relaxed and happy. "Besides, he is not. I would have noticed if he was staring at me. He's just impressed by my science."

John had to forcibly relax his jaw. "He's been staring at your ass, Rodney. Now, unless your ass has capabilities that I'm not aware of, it's not committing any _science_ for him to be watching." His hands rested lightly on Rodney's shoulders, but he had to resist the urge to clamp down tight.

The smile slowly faded off Rodney's face, and he shifted uncomfortably. "John?"

"I just - I don't like it, okay?" Before Rodney could respond, John leaned in and kissed him. Rodney immediately opened his mouth, and John plunged his tongue in, practically counting his teeth. The kiss started wet and nasty, and only got more so the longer it lasted.

When Rodney was moaning and grinding into John, John finally released him. "Take 'em off," he said.

Rodney didn't ask what he meant, thank god, because if he had, then John would have snapped. Instead, he began to systematically strip out of his clothes, not stopping or hesitating till he was standing naked in front of John, his hands at his sides. John stood there silently, staring at Rodney's hard cock rising out of it nest of curls, and tried to keep control, tried to stay steady.

"John -" Rodney started to say, and John lost it. "Go lie down," he said, pointing at the bed. Rodney didn't argue, didn't fuss, which told John that he realized how close to the edge John was. Instead, he walked over to the bed and laid down, stiffly, arms still at his side.

Quickly stripping off his own clothes, John climbed up on the bed, blanketing Rodney's sturdier body with his own. Bracing himself on his elbows on either side of Rodney's head, he leaned down to kiss him, hot and hard. Rodney's hands came up to wrap around John's body, pulling him in tighter. John let his body weight rest on Rodney, let it pin him to bed, but it wasn't enough, wasn't even close.

Without releasing his hold on Rodney's mouth, he shifted so that he could get a grip on Rodney's arms, pulling them down, pushing them into the pillow above Rodney's head. "Leave them there," he growled, and Rodney nodded. His eyes were dark with arousal and want, and John wanted nothing more than to take this as far as Rodney would allow. He wanted no question in Rodney's mind that he was John's, dammit.

Lifting up, he nudged Rodney's chin with his forehead till he turned his head, then selected a spot on his neck where it would show, and bit down, _hard_. Rodney yelped, but didn't struggle or move, and John released the flesh he had between his teeth, licking it to soothe away the sting.

Again and again he bit, till a bruise was darkening the skin, impossible for Rodney to hide. Shifting down the bed, he bit and licked his way down Rodney's chest and stomach, making him squirm on the bed, but Rodney never moved his hands, never said no.

Rodney's cock was hard, tight against his belly, and John lifted it up so that he could swirl his tongue around the head, tasting the salt-slick. Rodney moaned softly, hips lurching up as if he was trying to get deeper in John's mouth, but there was something more that he wanted. Shifting so that he was between Rodney's legs, he lifted them up, pushing them against Rodney's chest and opening him up to John's gaze.

John studied Rodney's hole. It looked so small, so defenseless, surrounded by a smattering of dark hair. Leaning forward, he blew a stream of cool air over it, watching it flex and twitch. Rodney's voice washed over John, begging and pleading for more, for John to just _touch it, please, John. Touch me!_.

Without hesitating anymore, John moved the last inch and kissed Rodney right there, at the very center of him. As Rodney gasped brokenly, he licked over his entrance, nipped at the rim. Then he formed his tongue into a point and pressed it inside. "Oh, god, John." Slowly, he tongue fucked him open and wet. Rodney writhed under his hands, hips pressing back into John's mouth.

John's hands tightened on Rodney's thighs. He knew that he was leaving bruises, but he couldn't bring himself to care. All that mattered was getting deeper inside Rodney, marking Rodney as _his_. He only slowed and stopped as his mouth grew tired and sore. Rodney was making constant noise, moving all over the goddamn bed, and when John pulled back, Rodney whimpered.

Wiping off his face, John studied Rodney. He was lost inside his own body, hands convulsively opening and closing where they rested on the pillow, hips twitching. His mouth was open and he was breathing in harsh pants. John leaned forward, careful to make as much contact with Rodney's body as he could. Picking up the lube off the nightstand, he knelt back up and opened it to slick his cock.

Shrugging one shoulder underneath Rodney's leg, he encouraged him to wrap the other around his waist. Nudging the head of his cock against Rodney's hole, he said, "Rodney." He waited as Rodney's eyes cleared and focused on him. "I'm going to fuck you now. Can you take me?"

Rodney was already nodding before he even finished the question. Taking him at his word, he started to press inside, hard and fast. His only thought was that he wanted Rodney to _feel_ it, wanted him to know that he'd been fucked by John. Rodney whimpered, but his leg tightened around John's waist, pulling him in even faster, and sooner than John expected, he was all the way in.

His hands on Rodney's shoulders, pressing him hard into the mattress as he started to fuck him. He knew that he was being rough, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Rodney was hot and tight around him, and his voice was rising as he cried out in pleasure. "Please touch me. Please, please, please."

Releasing Rodney's shoulders, John knelt up. "Touch yourself. Let me see it."

As Rodney brought down one of his hands, John shifted, and then shifted again, looking for the perfect angle. He knew he'd hit it when Rodney gasped and his eyes fluttered shut. When Rodney wrapped his hand around his cock and started to move to John's rhythm. It didn't take long before Rodney was clearly riding the edge of coming, and John fucked him even harder. "Give it to me. I want it."

Forcing his eyes open, Rodney stared at him even as his back arched, shooting over his hand. "Rodney..." John growled, _needing_. Rodney seemed to know, and simply nodded, giving John permission.

John pulled out, even though it was probably the most difficult thing he'd ever done. "Turn over." It took Rodney a moment to pull his legs up, turn over on his belly with his ass in the air, but as soon as he was in position, John was pushing back in, fucking hard and furious, taking everything that Rodney was willing to give. He was only vaguely aware of his own voice, mumbling out, "You're mine. Mine. Mine. Not anyone else's."

Rodney stiffened a little, and then relaxed even as he said, "I'm yours, John. It's okay." His voice was roughened, and the words were the last thing that John needed to get over the edge. Slamming home one final time, he let himself come, letting go of all of the need and ache that had been haunting him all day.

Collapsing, he managed to turn at the last moment, pulling out of Rodney's ass and landing on one side of him. Wrapping his arms around Rodney, he ignored the way his eyes were prickling. Instead, he focused on his own breathing, trying to sound less like a bellows. Rodney turned in his arms, so that he was facing John, bringing one hand down so that he could brush over the bruise on his throat, drawing John's attention to it.

"I'm sorry," John said. "I didn't mean -"

"You did. But it's okay. I find I kind of like it." John noticed the way that Rodney was pressing on the bruise, and knew that he was making the pain flare. It did something funny in John's gut, seeing his claim of Rodney so clearly etched on Rodney's skin.

Not wanting to look at that feeling too closely, instead he dived into Rodney's mouth, tasting and kissing him thoroughly. When he pulled away, Rodney was grinning softly. "If this is what it's going to get me, then I just might make you jealous more often."

John growled and then kissed him again. After a few minutes, he forced himself to pull back. "We need to shower and get some lunch." Rodney nodded and sat up, wincing slightly. John wanted to feel bad for it, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead, he stood and circled the bed, pulling Rodney to his feet.

The shower was quick. Even though John _wanted_ to start something, he didn't think he would be able to get it up with a crane. When they dressed, John couldn't help noticing that the bruise on Rodney's throat showed above the neck of his shirt. Rodney touched it again and smiled, but he didn't say anything.

They ran into Milneri in the mess. John smiled when his gaze drifted to the mark. Milneri's eyes jerked up and looked at John. He just grinned even wider and rested one hand on Rodney's back, leading him to the line. John could feel the heat of Milneri's stare on the back of his neck, and found he didn't care. Rodney was _his_. That was all that mattered.


End file.
